knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shepherds! Interviews!
Knights vs Dragons: The Shepherd Files interviews! Sokara Stormfang Q: Tell me, iconic prince of the Shepherds... er and the whole of the Delyran Halidom, how were you able to widespread your heroic fame? A: A question that most of my people do mention at the majority of times. My older sister was my heroic role model. In simple terms, mainitaning a kingdom at peace. Futile wars turmoiled us in many ways, we had difficult barriers to overcome but manged to slip out in one piece. Talk about Arc sitting right next to me when we have successfully maintained 'peace'. Anyway, root to the cause of this whole chaotic plunder was the no good of that titan hydra dragon, Garuga and the mischief plotter, Krotos. One man against a whole legion of robotic darkness at play. I'm just relieved to Solaris that no plant pots were harmed during that expedition. Q: I see, would you rather break Rubio's inner spirit or Corasta's pies in a ravaging conflicted argument? A: Oh, hell to Gudora no...... when I first found Rubio on the grassy wayside, he looked too innocent. Once purple and green smacked together like a paint bucket, Tempest is gonna be everywhere. Seriously, forging friendship with a hierophant murderer. Critical but even then we manged to find it safe under Naga's direct control. Now, for Rasta's pies, take that for the opposite. I do deeply adore her pies for romantic Locktouch purposes, tho I'd warn you not to get Rubio's hands on it. He might construct peach fizzing volcano models with it at an annual science fair. Q: Pies aside, we noticed your daughter from the future inheriting an identical sword as you. Is that correct? A: Fair side, yes and no. This whole time travel thing through a star infested portal gave me the headaches once I knew that she was only trying to rescue me from a vile trap. Thank the gods, Rubio is not there. I would hint the slightest sense of his tingles on my daughter. Neverthless, for direct truths, she looted the blade from my hands and leaped away into her own world. I mean, c'mon! It's not fair! At least she owns a glow in the dark one! Mine just has a dragon brand painted on the hilt. Talk about ingenius radiance. Marco Rubio Q: Since you are officially confirmed the tactician of the Shepherds, how do manage to keep up as Dracoknight though you never seem to ride on a Drakowing? A: Please don't get me wrong. I love dragons but not the girly kinds. Sorry Elni, Tealgra, and Oriel. It would be of badass honor if I could take a Drakowing for a spin. Let's say, I would easily plummet out of control through the Midmire Ruins. A location where most Drakowing graze through the rainy skies. They seem to love the rain alot. Can't deny the same for Ridgar and Kaldrak. Boy, they seriously love the rain. Can't speculate how many times the silver haired Drakowing Rider adored a shower since he last stitched his armor buckles. Speaking of armour, I look too rad in my special custom colored lime green and silver guards. Talk about my cape, it has a Floridian sun embroiderd across. Wondering where the senate state of Florida is? Look it up in Laurel's brain. Q: Ah, so you hail from the Sunshine Kingdom! Splendid about your answer, here is a trick one! How do you easily prove your female counterpart as easily likeable as you? A: A sincere question I'd rather rudelly scoff to than vivdly answer it with a bright tone. Marcella Rubino? A copy cat of mine madly in love with that pickly sword guy..... who was it? Oh gods, here we go again. Ray-mah.... ~ ewgh. So, what's my potential nastiness against her? Her husband for sure. Granted, he guided me through some training in the Dueling Grounds against Solarian queen Rayne, but he just always sticks up his nose against his playmates - yes, that includes me. Treats me like a kid rather than an sophisticated adult. Plus, she likes to copy me a lot. Have you seen our last training? We both whooshed out Volganone at simentanous times! Geez, my sister needs to get a life. Q: Perhaps a little tipping could solve your problem. Maybe a sword or two? Speaking of weapons, how did you develop a personal attachment to the celtic panhandle sword? A: My Creventis, you say? Talk about celtic culture from Florida, I dunno why my sword is branded by the divine dragon aka my mama. Yeah, my dada is Garuga. Steel and Scales everyone... forged into this bad baby stick. Fangs of Solaris, Ichor of Garugis. Very amiable to my likeliness of tomes, absorbing the energy to cast spells like bread and butter. Green, dank my fav color, and sharp like my twisting cunner. Shh.... don't tell Sokara this but I always use it out of prying eyes to chop oranges with it! Plus I scathed his Ragnarok twice! That's the child of divine dragon mama and titan lizard dada to you. Koshka Q: As a cleric, is stitching anger an official requirement? Are you able to patch your annoyance in an unruly way? A: Of course I can get tempered sometimes if something is highly disagreed! Curl fists, stomp feet, clench teeth! You name it! I duty to heal other people with my staves though I lack effort into my severe attitude. Ripening up my anger won't solve anything since it's a handiful tactic against brain dead enemies. And thier taste of liking Dawn Omega II is rebranded as my personal healing staff. I stick up to my bravery whenever I adore! Q: Weapons last, how do you feel about losing one member of your sibling family? Would it course pain and solitude through your stiff body? A: My sister's death threat and farewell from the cliff was the most painful thing I experienced. Had it been for the Lunar Vale, I would be exuberating in joy at the sight of her alive and well. Only with one tingling exception. She was severly amnesiac like Rubio. Well, let's not make it worse with Sokara. He is the biggest loving brother with a kind fat heart. Oops, please don't spread the news! Q: A family is well esseintial in Akardos, we noticed you major in the Cleric class rather than Pegasus Knight. How was your Dawn Omega classified as a healing stave? A: Since the Delyran Pegasus Knights compromised of females, I thought I'd kick the tryout with several bruises on my arms and legs. No really! I even got feather shackled by an adjacent pegasus whooshing towards me. My horse freaked out and started to dance like the Kagian folk kickers out there. Or maybe it did a lot of intake on that bitter mead. Either way, I wasn't able to make it as a Pegasus Knight, seeing that my controllable outcome paneled into repetitive faliures. I whole heartedly thank Senpai and Jade for coaching me through but I'd rather stick with my trusty Omega lance. It seems as if being a cleric was my best choice after all. Demiri Q: Being Guardian Dueler on duty, how do you fare to your job? A: Ahem, simple. A knight with a full armoured heart. Meaning, he tasks his job quite well. Survalliance city activity, guard the icon of Delyra, and patrol with fellow friends. My horse Taragon knows where the best herbs could be found. He even unearthed some Draxgella near Knem Forest. Though, I'm thoughtfully pleased with my stallion, am also honorably comforted for the Shepherds. Sokara is a confident man with sometimes intelligent ques. I would fare any victory beyond struggling enemies. Q: Aside from being a Guardian Dueler, how do you wisely spend your freetime? Any useful hobbies? A: Wise question. On the helpful side, I tend to patrol Falcon Claw Road, clearing rocky rubble away for smooth traffic and tending to Corasta's garden whenever she has Pegasus Knight recon. I'd like to snap off weeds the same as I do with the Sirens. It was a plentiful for the Shepherds to repel them off like scurrying bugs. I humbly apologize Edelin. Also, I kept this a secret away from prying eyes. I sometimes relax in my personal tent, enjoying some Moon Tangerine tea while speculating at Sokara's photographic timeline. Er, those snapshots had no laundry worn on him, heh. Q: Oookay, nude Sokara was not what we had in mind? How did you choose Knightfall as your personal weapon of choice? A: I respect your concern. This fine axe was forged of blue and silver steel when I had to combat a vicious mountain lion venturing near Mt. Destiny. Not fatal but it did the trick. The muscular feline dipped loss from his tail, tucking between it's legs while scampering off behind a tree. A well learned lesson from a brave knight. Considering the name of the weapon, my enemies really do collapse after battle, hence the potent name, "fall". No, I did not resolute any harm into Arc. She was a precious one after her appearance from the Lunar Vale. In simple terms. Not as legendary as Ragnarok but it does the trick. Sobek Q: A packrat for candies and a stealthy thief combined. What would be the outcome if those two things didn't matter to you? A: Hold your gums! My life without sweetness and slyness seeping together? I guess I'd become an assassin, vivdly tasked to scout ladies and slash Sirens. Anyhow, it's the sugar that fuels my tank and my swift legs take up the tranquility of the night. Nuff said. Q: Would you rather loot Nerado from a high end boot camp or peculate the shop window full of glistening confecture? A: Take your pick. What would you loot if I wasn't here around? Pretty good sense there would be failure splashed in every direction if I wasn't there to be hero. Simple, I take no desicions. If it weren't for Arc surviving the salty madness of suicide and Garea's uproar of assigning death threats, the world would have been back to normal without any peril. But hey, the sweet thing is, I got my pack of candies here. That broom whack was definetely worth it. Q: Ouch, better nurse it at the infirmary then. I realized you wield candies as a weapon of choice. Is that true? A: What get's me on the run is not the sugar but my upmost desire to raid from other people. Talk about executing enemies, my trusty dagger here is at my pack. Shing! That's the terrible excrutiating sound of line A. The aftermath of the heavy thud is point B. No name, but a precious baby. I'll treasure this blade next to my sugared desire. Gonna hunt for a sweet girl next, whatddya think? Not a bitter honeybunny but a licorice stick with energized rawness. Tenaki Q: An anthromorphic non-chalant fox that is part of a dying race but yet uses his stark abilities to shape shift into a........... cute bunny? Care to explain? A: Hey! Hey. Hey. Keep it up with the fox thing. I appreciate that the bunny thing could be kept a secret tho everyone in the Halidom discovered my spiecies. Especially Arc... kind hearted exalt. I mostly train with acrobatic sword tecniques, but also shift into my Fursona battle bunny stance, slashing through carrots and kicking through man spawns or what you call as 'hoomans'. Robion is of exuberant help here. Whenever the Shepherds camp, I utilize my useful nose senses to detect danger lurking near our proximity. A blessed feature to my race of course. Q: Any further explanations on your interest as a restuarant manager at a derelict desert haven abode? A: What, you wanna make my buisiness bankrupt or somethin? The Ruby Fox was a precious market for scraps in Crodantis until I modernized it into a 5 star cuisine haven. Didn't open one in Delyrus since the capital was too crammed with dusty markets and cobblestone shops, it just didn't suit my nessecity to end world hunger. So I planned to keep the grill running- hiring volunteers and feeding Crodantians until satisfied. Plus travelers from other cities and villages catch the unique taste of my mouth watering food. Talkin like a space raccoon now, I just wanna crash at the table, feasting on poached Thyme and Cinnamon rabbit. Yeah......... call it my spiecies. Q: How did you deserve Firefox as your weapon of concilment the most? A: Tough story behind that one, man spawn. It was an indefinite memory. A painful flashback for me and my family. My mother was raided and hunted down by troops from the first Delyran - Gudoran war where the Alpha Exalt laid the Omega beast with only a pen and a notepad. Niali was such a sweet lovable mother. I was too small enough to allocate her sweet words. Gone like the wind. Ventured all alone, garnished with hard hitting famine until I approached a hunter that escorted me all the way to the capital of Delyra. Presented me a unique sword he forged the other day until my interval of being raised by him, he eventually vanshied from the face of Solara. To this day, that's how I kept the Ruby Infused Glass Longsword close to me in reminder of Niali and the hunter. I eventually had a better title for it. Firefox. Dakota Q: Excrutiating the most hot headed tempered Skyguard, how do you cope in with the other Shepherds? Even if they don't mean any harm? A: What kind of a damn question is that? Of course, they don't mean harm! I just only have this ravashing habit of being a spoiled brat over temperment that's all. Besides, I feel more confident with Silas rather than that mangy romantic jerk, Vigur. Should have hoof stomped a boot on his face. Problem solved. Q: Besides being on the hoof for Skyguard spot, how do you utilize your leisure time? Anything fun without the rage and annoyance? A: The last line of your question was futile. I refuse to answer that for all causes. Hell..... wow, even if Hell was a fun place to wild through. Ahem! Note that Skyguards are not the same as Pegasus or Mystic Knights. It's just a demanor term for Cavalier. I like to take my horse for a speed run through Knem Forest. But not through evening. That's a haunted forest for most people. I also like to clean and critique weird cooking. Dammit Maline, I'm sorry! Anyway, that's all I have to say.... Oh and give the boys a hard time with my rage of annoyance. Q: Thunderstorm is a unique lance to paralyze anyone at bay. How did you acquire of this weapon as your partner? A: Tsk, Tsk. You wanna get zapped too? I thought so. This lance jump starts my mood for battle, savin energy on the go while I short circut every enemy to smokes. It's easy as Zap - the - Tree. Eaglebuck Thorn more like it. Never mentioned this secret but I also have the ability to blind Sirens with my braces. The sun is my chaperone for victory. Elni Q: As daughter of the divine dragon tribe, you claim to serve as Naga's voice. Is that true? A: Mind your concern, but I do nap in an empty tower perched on top of a wide spread tree. Guardian of the shield's orbs and traveler from a 1000 years ago - because I age more than most villians. No wrinkles you say? Leafy Sea Dragon stuff right here. Or in proper terms, Roskinsian. I hold Solaris's divine power cradled upon my heart. How do you think I'm considered to be one of the most important backdrop characters out there? It's simple thinking. Q: Born Roskinsian, do you possess any siblings by blood? A: Blood or rather Ichor is a branded subject of the Stormfang royalty. I possess only Royal Naga blood, the Roskinsian race heritage. Though, Rubio slightly claims that his mother is Solaris which flunks out my birthright means that he's just bluffing to his own cause. Yes, my mother is Solaris and my father is Naga. Both inherited from the divine dragon tribe. Q: With what ablities do you use to transform into a dragon? A: Dragonstones of course. They come in vivid colors and harness different ablities, which allow us to use sea spray breath attacks while in Leafy Sea Dragon form. I use the Divine Mist dragonstone to engulf my enemies with an icy bubbly breeze. The breath of the divine dragon I call it. This might get unpleasant after I salute my fallen enemies with a 'Sleep Well!' Tealgra Q: Please don't tell me the next unit is a dragon girl too. Do you happen to be related to Elni? A: Heeeyyy! Who says? I am a Roskinsian, born of divine dragon Ichor! Not as legendary and graceful as Elni but hey! It does the trick! Wanna prove it? Here it is! Ta-da! Now I'm a Leafy Sea Dragon! Rawr! My usual motto to start my day! Though the one with the slave monsters were visibly terrible! Thank dragon breaths I was rescued by Sokara! They would have made me dance like a bitterly remorsed idiot! Back to the nifty subject, all I can holler on the battlefield is: "DRRRRAAAGGOONN RAMPAGE!" Q: Gods, that's a loud roar! Anything fun during your spare time? A: Oh! Oh! Oh! I've got tons of fun games we could play together! Like 'House Pretend', 'Hide and go dragon seek', 'Breath tag', 'Roskinsian soccer', 'Capture the dragon flag', 'Hang Siren', 'Duck Duck Dragon', 'Follow the Voice' - tons, I mean tons of joy we could be having right now! Plus, I like to bake my unique 'Rawry Fudge Fudge' cookies and brew my very special 'Dragon Breath Tea!' compromised of Draxgella, River Lavender, and Dragon Tarragon! Yuck to Tenaki's Mage Paw Paw sub! I'd rather swim through a mossy lake rather than cake my stomach in mud! - Am I too hyper here? Q: More than a Delyran on mead for sure. Mentioning of weapons, do you also utilize dragonstones like your fellow hybrid sister? A: Oh please! Dragonstones are so cool, you can create a necklace pendant out of them! That way it doesn't roll off to nowhere! Plus, my absolute fave is Lightning Breath. I love to spark my enemies out of the blue! Battle against Rubio's Tempest - VOLTED! You should see his annoyed face! You think Lightning's not enough? A Summer's Breath should cool you down in popcisles! Shawrhhh!!! Segarus Q: A mage from Cresta with a liking for lifeless people covered in Ketchup, how do you fare this personality along with your fellow friends? A: Blood..... Huh? Oh! Pretty easy! Flunk a raven, feather yourself, and go boo on a bystander! Not scary enough? Wait until I come back with some bones! Nya-ha-ha! My friends? All of my friends are Ravens and Black Cats. They adore my perpetual liking of hideous funerals and bucket of red punch! Gah! Scary person! Anyway, I do have a human friend. Her name is Vivienne and she is obssessed with hexing Rubio into an eternal affection! No joke! I always love to CAW-se a scene here, it makes me RAVEN with laughter! Q: Weird puns for the scary ones. Anything else you like to hobby other than scary amenities? A: Ooh! Easy! I like to tell crude jokes! Where do ghosts like to swim? The Dead sea! Why didn’t the skeleton cross the road? He has no guts! What is a monster’s favorite snack food? Ghoul scout cookies! Which sport do vampires like to play the most? Bat-minton. Why did the Siren go nuts? He lost his mind! What did the Gemoyote say to his friend who missed school? Howl are you?! I could go on and on! Plus a cute TV show with animals getting gored to the red! Cruel but cute! Q: Those hobbies sound interesting, I guess? As a dark mage, how did you personally grow with your purple clad tomes? A: These babies right here are my precious bookworms! Especially Nosferatu! It screeches like a bat when I cast it at my fellow enemies, knocking thier brains 'dead'. See what I did there? I can even use to it to experiment on a 100 Fursonas and turn them into vicious Gemoyotes! See how 'handy' these tomes become? Of 'corpse'! They are amazingly juiceful! Eleanore Kendora Q: As daughter of the knight exalt, and future princess of Delyra, there are some interesting aspects on your resume for saving the world. Care to elaborate? A: My pleasure to serve your casuality. I'm noble to the Stormfang leiniage and wielder of the Analogue Ragnarok. I stepped into action, reversing history back to how it should have been. Leaping through portals is a hard job considering you have a titan hydra at your back. Father would have greatly appreciated my heroism hadn't he known my disguise. I was known as Lunaria, the masked Owl. Although, my fellow Shepherds handed me a useful bizzare accessory. Since when did Larendalle title me as 'Teddy, the masked Bear?' Q: A wardrobe full of disguises! Hero stuff aside, what pleasant activities do you perform around Delyra? A: Everything to fullfill my family. Swordplay, caring for the Pegasi, strategizing routes, and running the Stormfang nobility. I'm one of a kind that is revered by many people. They recognize Lunaria and me as two incoherent beings. For the relationships, ask Eryeth. He tried to indulge me with a romantic tie, mainly with a flower and a glass of blissful wine. Rejections just to fuel my own considerations. Then again, filing in for the whole family is a blessing. Not only by blood but also by faith and engagement. Fun Fact: I completely fail to understand humor sometimes. Q: No problem, milady. Your personal mirrored blade from the future. The legendary bear. How did you come across this pristine charm? A: Honest truth, it's an ancient relic from the past that has been shifting appearance from the very time Naga forged the sword from his very bare tooth. It holds an expansive amount of history and tall tales behind it, that anyone wielding the sword is clueless about it's hidden specialities. That's why the blade of the divine dragon tribe always illuminates green and blue if it is wielded by Stormfang royalty. Meaning the heroes Anri, Callum, Ronaxe, and finally me and my father, Sokara. Everybody else gets the red false flag. It's ancient name even also has a ting to it. Magnum Ursus. Galen Q: As an enthusiastical myrmidion knight, how do you serve your sword hand as your loyal friend? A: Friend? Thou shalt not call him friend but my royal servant. He is the bombastic soldier of dawn, the tempertaous weapon of dusk. The sunrise to my beating heart, the sundown to my swift agility. Clutch the bad boy in grip, hackin and slashing through enemies like a grindin monster! With the ability of my precious sword hand absent, I could never utilize this passionate justice I crave for today! DELYRA 776! Q: I'm quelled by your rush of enthusiasm! Spill it with your quainted hobbies! I'm all ears! A: Conversing with my hand is one thing, shifting into Galen Dark is another! I compromise my life of slapping a sack of dummies with a stick, gathering chicks under wings, and announcing to the world that I just tripped over appetizing desserts. Humbly apologize, Corasta. Then again, I love to converse with my fellow lads, especially Eryeth. He tips me with the best sight on girls. Q: Ok for those list of hobbies? I'd rather see some honest ones rather some diligent speaker. Weapon time! I see that your physical sword is a much better playmaker than you. Confine details. A: Oh gods of Akardos, Oathbreaker aka Dragontainn is such a specialty. Hammered from black and gold, sporting a green cherry in the middle, I just adore it ever since that villager used it for veggy choppin. Tho I got furious on the hard slicin slacker for disobeying my command, that clunker Blaze held me up to some important lessons in patience. Used his ingenious Balmung for support teachin. That wanky clauder. No wonder Oathbreaker sports a Serkel earring just like me! Blaze Q: A passive but caring spy born from a wayside father but mysterious mother, inked with Titan Ichor. How did you manage to blend in with the Shepherds? A: Let's not call them Shepherds but Family. Well, the children at least. Interrigations aside, I managed to stricken my luck when I got to know that Rubio was my father after all. I was a full time guard on Aerin. Protected her like a lily wherever she journeyed. And this is how I fought against my own blood related lineage. Hailing from my own country, a vile queen attempting to raise Garuga again. If Rubio was to be the titan hydra after all, why did I stay human? Why didn't I have the ability to fight against father? You see, that was what I call the Branded. Raised by mysteroius parents, no shifters. Q: I see. That's the life of a lousy thief. Hey, before you plant your sword on my face, let's run deep down the list with your hobbies. Tell me, squirt. What do you like to do? A: *Twitch, Twitch* Excuse me? I'm not one of those to be hysterically garbled by my enemies. If I'm considered the squirt, then where's the hose? Garuga firing Expiration more like it. Hobbies in consideriation. I take action in anyting to survive. Loot food, precious metals, and pretty much Lorna's heart. Raided the Divine Dragon Grounds once. Thankfully Sokara and his band of Shepherds helped me stop her snobby plans of takin anything valuable. On the other hand, I dislike myself being treated like at a short height and in my spare time I like to relax on tree branches and overlook the lavish sunsets. These are the three typical hobbies to a thief of Solaria. Q: Geez, you have plenty to do with yourself since your packrats raided camp once. Tell me, how were you able to lay them down with your blade? A: Got two of them. Pick one. Not for personal keep but showcase. My sunblade, Sol forged and heired by my grandfather in battle against the stirring plans of young Rayne in the past. Never seems to dull out on the ceramic bone. Some even say that it has been forged from Naga's wing joint. I bluff it off and personally adore the sword better than the dagger. Never shattered out of lust, and never broken after numerous battles. Practically lightweight, the curving handle adores my style of swordplay, especially when I had the missed oppurtunity to challenge Kendora's Ragnarok. Ah those leisureing times.......... ???: Splendid! I appreciate your interview opinions! Now sign here for an extra 100 Nerado for thought interest and speech payback inorder for me to stock up the change! The interviewed Shepherds: "ELMERI!" Elmeri: Hey! At least a merchant is supposed to handle her interviews coin after coin! Whelp, I'm off to the stock exchange! Cha-ching! (End of Interviews) Category:Books